


A Few of My Favorite Things

by SongOfTheFlame



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: Some days B-52 doesn't even want to get out of bed. Days when the darkness starts to creep in on the edges of his mind. When a venomous voice whispers lies into his head.Brownie just won't stand for that.





	A Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> For that anon on tumblr! Sorry it took so long lol
> 
> Prompt: Things you said you loved about me.

Some days B-52 doesn't even want to get out of bed. Days when the darkness starts to creep in on the edges of his mind. When a venomous voice whispers lies into his head. Brownie just won't stand for that.

He sat down next to B-52 on their bed, and spoke in a soft voice. "Love?"

No response. Brownie set his hand on the blond's shoulder, "B."

B-52 jumped slightly, turning away from the window he was staring out of. The empty look in his odd-colored eyes made Brownie's heart hurt.

"S-sorry-" B-52 started, but was cut off by Brownie cupping his pale cheek in his hand.

"Don't apologize love," Brownie said in a warm tone, "You've done nothing wrong."

B-52 laughed emotionlessly.

"We both know that's not true Brownie. I've done horrible things. Horrible, terrible things."

"B-"

"But I have!" B-52 looked down at his hands, "How many people have I ended with my flames? How much blood stains these hands? How much pain have I caused simply by existing?"

Brownie frowned. "Stop that."

B-52 looked up, eyes on the brink of tears. Brownie looked upset, B-52 hated it when Brownie was upset. Oh god, and it was his fault too, he made Brownie upset he-

"B-52, look at me. I will not sit here and watch you tear down yourself, tear down the things I love about you," Brownie said, voice cracking slightly. He cupped B-52's cheeks in his hands again, "How many people have you saved with your flames? How many times in battle have you saved the people you care about? How many times have you saved Napoleon, Pastal, Vodka, _me_? Without your flames, how would you have kept us safe? I have held those hands you claim to be bloodstained in my own countless times. They are not blood-stained B. They are soft, they are gentle, they are warm. Just like you. B, you do not cause pain with them. And you especially do not cause pain by existing. I love you B-52. I love everything about you and there is not a single thing I would trade. So please, do not tear yourself down, because when you do you are tearing down the things I most cherish."

There was silence. Then the tears finally broke free from B-52's eyes. Brownie gathered him close, guiding his tear streaked face to his shoulder. He ran the fingers of one hand through blond locks, and used the other hand to rub soothing circles on the taller Food Soul's back.

"I- I'm s-sorry," B-52 sobbed, voice cracking as he wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. 

"It's okay B. It's okay," Brownie hummed softly, pressing a kiss to his scalp, "Let it all out love. I'm here for you. _All_ of you."


End file.
